Défi hivernal
by Soul-Of-Birds
Summary: Sasuke n'aime pas Noël. Les décorations, les marchés de Noël et tout le remue-ménage durant le mois de décembre n'étaient vraiment pas son truc. Cependant, Sakura est bien décidée à changer tout ça. Cette année, elle lui fera aimer Noël.
1. Marché de Noël

**I**

Le village était enneigé. Le vent soufflait beaucoup et la neige ne s'arrêtait pas. Il faisait plutôt froid cet hiver. D'après les médias, c'étaient l'hiver le plus froid depuis une vingtaine d'année. Cependant, cela n'empêchait pas les habitants de se rendre à la nuit tombée au marché de Noël installé depuis quelques jours d'où se dégageait une chaleur agréable. Les petits chalets construits pour l'occasion proposaient tous des produits artisanaux ou des boissons chaudes. L'odeur qui en émanait était délicieuse. Les décorations, qui paraient le village, s'étaient illuminées de mille feux au crépuscule. De nombreuses familles venaient les observer et partager un moment magique.

Au milieu des festivités, Sasuke avançait sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Noël n'avait jamais été la fête qu'il préférait. Il n'avait jamais connu la magie de Noël : il n'avait jamais décoré un sapin, préparé de petits sablés avec sa grand-mère ou bien même ouvert les cadeaux en famille. Pour lui, Noël était synonyme de solitude. Alors tout le remue-ménage que faisaient les gens autour de cette période de l'année, il s'en fichait.

Pourtant, le jeune homme était là, planté au milieu du marché, à attendre. Sasuke remonta son écharpe après une bourrasque de vent et fourra ses mains dans les poches de son manteau. Il gratta la neige sur le sol avec son pied gauche, signe qu'il s'impatientait. Autour de lui, des personnes se bousculaient pour voir de plus près ce que vendaient certains stands. Il leva les yeux au ciel, désabusé face à un tel emportement. Son téléphone vibra lui indiquant une notification, Sasuke en profita pour regarder l'heure. Quand le brun releva la tête, une jeune femme lui faisait un signe de la main au loin. Elle arriva enfin à sa hauteur.

" Enfin ! T'en a mis du temps.  
\- Bonsoir Sasuke, dit-elle sarcastiquement pour souligner son impolitesse.  
\- On avait dit dix-neuf heures, Sakura ! La réprimanda-t-il sans faire se formaliser de son manque de politesse.  
\- Oh arrête, il est dix-neuf heures cinq.  
\- Ce n'est pas dix-neuf heures !  
\- Aller arrête de faire ton grincheux et profite un peu, regarde n'est-ce pas joli toutes ces décorations ?"

Sans même que le jeune homme ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Sakura l'avait attrapé par le bras et tiré au milieu de la foule en s'émerveillant sur la beauté du marché de Noël enneigé. Elle le força à s'arrêter à chaque chalet pour admirer le travail des artisans. Sasuke savait qu'elle avait quelque chose en tête. Sakura était au courant qu'il n'aimait pas Noël et ses festivités. Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble et elle ne l'avait jamais forcé à se rendre avec elle au marché de Noël ou même à faire le sapin.

Ils avaient remonté tout le marché quand elle se stoppa enfin. Le marché de Noël partait de la place principale et courrait le long des ruelles qui montaient le long de la falaise qui surplombait le village. Tout en haut, la vue était magnifique. On voyait le village enneigé et les lumières des décorations qui scintillaient. Tout au loin, on apercevait le sapin de Noël géant installé sur la place principale.

" Sérieusement, Sasuke, je sais que tu n'aimes pas Noël, mais tu ne peux pas dire que ça, proclama Sakura en pointant du doigt le village, ce n'est pas magnifique !  
\- Bof, dit-il en haussant les épaules.  
\- Tu es impossible !  
\- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, répliqua-t-il en l'attrapant par la taille.  
\- Tu crois, ironisa Sakura.  
\- Oui, je crois !"

Il l'embrassa tendrement. Elle sourit et se dégagea de son emprise.

"Je finirais par te faire aimer Noël ! Déclara-t-elle, déterminée."

C'était donc ça, songea Sasuke. Il s'était bien douté de quelque chose. Sakura devait être vraiment motivé, parce que lui faire aimer Noël ce n'était pas gagné du tout.

* * *

Voici donc le premier ficlet d'une série de 3 sur le couple SasuSaku ! C'est la première fois que j'écris sur eux, étant une fan inconditionnelle du NaruHina, je peux vous dire que ça m'a moi-même étonné ahah. Enfin, bref, ces ficlets sont sans grandes prétentions, je voulais juste écrire sur Noël et tentait d'approcher l'esprit des fêtes !

J'espère qu'ils vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, un avis est toujours bon à prendre !

Bonnes fêtes,

Mél.


	2. Gâteau maison

**II**

La neige tombait encore sur Konoha. Le froid s'était bel et bien installé. Sasuke profitait de son après-midi bien au chaud chez lui. Casque sur les oreilles, plaid sur les genoux, il jouait à la console bien callé au fond de son canapé. Soudain, son casque lui fut enlevé brusquement des oreilles. Sakura se planta à côté de lui, les sourcils froncés et un air sévère sur le visage.

"Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Demanda-t-il à Sakura en la regardant furtivement avant de retourner à son jeu.  
\- Ça fait trois mille fois que je t'appelle ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas jouer avec le casque quand je suis là !  
\- Ouais, ouais. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
\- Tu m'avais promis que tu m'aiderais à faire les gâteaux !  
\- J'ai jamais dit ça. Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais les faire chez moi, c'est tout."

Sasuke et Sakura était en couple depuis deux ans mais n'habitaient pas encore ensemble. Leur déménagement était prévu pour l'année suivante quand les beaux jours reviendraient. Ils avaient trouvés un magnifique appartement en centre-ville.

"C'est ça, ne change pas tes paroles quand ça t'arrange ! Sauvegarde et viens m'aider, ordonna-t-elle en lui jetant le casque sur les genoux.  
\- Fais gaffe c'est fragile !"

S'il avait tourné la tête, Sasuke aurait vu le doigt d'honneur que lui adressait Sakura en guise de réponse. Ces deux-là s'aimaient mais leur relation était particulière, le proverbe « qui aime bien châtie bien » leur allait à ravir.

Sakura qui s'affairait à préparer la pâte dans la cuisine vit Sasuke arriver en trainant les pieds.

Aller, tu vas voir c'est sympa à faire ! Tourne la manivelle !

Sakura voulait préparer des spritz, c'étaient des petits gâteaux sablé en forme de bâtonnet qu'on obtenait en passant la pâte dans un hachoir dont l'embout choisi était en forme d'étoile. La machine de Sakura était vieille et fonctionnait encore manuellement, pour faire descendre la pâte, il fallait tourner la manivelle.

"Sérieusement, tu n'aurais pas pu racheter au machine ? Demanda, blasé, Sasuke.  
\- C'est plus amusant en tournant la manivelle !  
\- Surtout quand ce n'est pas toi qui la tourne.  
\- Aussi ! Dit-elle en lui tirant la langue."

Et pour couronner le tout, Sakura alluma le lecteur CD : c'était des chants de Noël.

"Tu veux m'achever ? Ironisa Sasuke.  
\- Ce n'est pas Noël sinon, répliqua Sakura en faisant la moue."

Sasuke souffla mais ne protesta pas plus. Ça avait l'air de lui faire si plaisir. Sakura souriait comme une enfant devant une glace. Bon et puis, il fallait avouer que la mélodie lui plaisait bien également.

Alors que Sasuke tournait, Sakura découpait des morceaux du fil de pâte qui sortait pour former les spritz. Ils avaient déjà fini une fournée et la jeune femme plaça la deuxième dans le four. Sakura remit de la farine sur la boule de pâte restant pour éviter qu'elle ne colle au plat et donna un bout à Sasuke pour qu'il remplisse à nouveau le hachoir. Pour l'embêter, Sasuke se mit à tourner plus vite la manivelle, la pâte sortit alors plus rapidement et Sakura ne pouvait suivre le rythme, le fil de pâte s'agglutinait devant la machine.

"Mais tu vas trop vite ! Râla la jeune femme. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire les morceaux !"

Sasuke éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite de sa compagne. Vexée, Sakura lui lança un morceau de pâte dans la figure, ce qui stoppa net Sasuke.

"Ah oui, tu veux jouer à ça ?"

Le brun lui lança à son tour une boule de pâte, mais Sakura esquiva et Sasuke manqua sa cible. Elle lui tira la langue.

"Mais t'as quel âge ?  
\- Assez pour voir que tu t'amuses bien en fait !"

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et se leva pour se laver les mains.

"Finis sans moi ! Dit-il en s'essuyant.  
\- Aller avoue que ça t'a plu ! C'était sympa non ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.  
\- Même si c'était le cas, ça te ferais trop plaisir de le savoir."

Sakura fit la moue en l'enlaçant.

"Tu n'es pas gentil !  
\- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.  
\- Non pas spécialement.  
\- Eh !  
\- Tu l'as cherché ! Bouda Sakura.  
\- Bon, bon, okay. On va dire que c'était un moment sympa, ça te va ?  
\- C'est tout ?  
\- C'est déjà bien non ?"


	3. Sapin et Réveillon

**III**

Le 24 décembre était arrivé bien vite, trop vite au goût de Sakura, qui aurait aimé profité un peu plus de l'Avent. Elle avait insisté pour passer le réveillon chez Sasuke, puisque l'année précédente, ils l'avaient fêté chez elle. Il avait protesté, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait pas de famille et qu'ils ne seraient que tous les deux, qu'elle ferait mieux de profiter de sa famille. Sakura avait quand même insisté et il avait cédé pour qu'elle arrête de lui rabâcher les oreilles avec ça.

Il était quatorze heures quand Sakura arriva. Elle avait passé le déjeuner avec ses parents et était passé faire des courses pour le soir. Quand elle entra, elle trouva Sasuke assis à table devant son ordinateur. Le jeune homme se leva pour aller l'embrasser et l'aida à porter les courses à la cuisine.

Sakura repassa dans le séjour et remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il manquait une chose mais elle n'arrivait pas à dire quoi. C'était Noël alors que pouvait-il bien manquer ? C'est quand elle voulut déposer son cadeau pour Sasuke au pied du sapin qu'elle comprit. Il n'y avait pas de sapin. Jusqu'ici ça ne l'avait pas choqué, ils passaient la plupart du temps chez elle.

"Sasuke ! On a un problème !"

Le jeune homme sortit de la cuisine, intrigué par l'annonce.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- On n'a pas de sapin ! Proclama la jeune femme.  
\- Je ne fais jamais de sapin, Sakura, énonça-t-il comme si tout était normal.  
\- Mais... Hésita-t-elle. Tu n'as pas de sapin ou tu ne fais pas de sapin ?  
\- J'ai un sapin artificiel... Quelque part, je ne sais pas où.  
\- Et des décorations ?  
\- Sans doute.  
\- Trouve-les !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- On ne peut pas passer Noël sans sapin, il nous faut ce sapin !"

Sasuke souffla. Elle était vraiment déterminée cette année. Sasuke vivait dans un appartement, il savait que le sapin n'était pas là. Le brun descendit donc dans sa cave. Il remua tout le bazar qu'il y avait entreposé depuis la mort de sa famille. Le sapin se trouvait dans un coin dans son carton d'origine et plus loin il trouva la boîte remplie de décorations. Sasuke s'empara de la boîte et remonta.

"Je l'ai trouvé ! Dit-il en passant la porte d'entrée et en voyant Sakura s'approcher. Prends cette boîte s'il te plait, attention c'est fragile.  
\- C'est quoi ? Demanda Sakura en s'emparant de la boîte.  
\- Les décorations"

Sasuke s'empressa de poser le carton du sapin, il était plus lourd que ce qu'il pensait. Elle déballa les décorations délicatement. Les boules étaient dorées et orangées. Il y avait aussi de petits personnages : anges, elfe, renne et père-noël. Sakura farfouilla et trouva l'étoile, elle était en cristal.

"Oh ! Elles sont jolies ! C'est dommage que tu ne les utilises pas !  
\- C'est ma mère qui les avaient toutes choisies, expliqua Sasuke. Et puis, c'est faux, elles serviront cette année. Aide-moi à sortir le sapin."

Sans même qu'elle n'ait eu à dire quelque chose ou à le forcer, Sasuke s'était mis à monter le sapin et à choisir quelle décoration mettre dessus. Sakura s'empara d'une guirlande en souriant. Finalement, ce n'était pas un cas si désespéré que ça. En moins d'une heure, ils avaient décoré tout l'appartement. Le sapin brillait, la table était décorée pour le soir et ils avaient même trouvé une guirlande électronique qu'ils pouvaient accrochés aux fenêtres de l'appartement.

"Finalement, Noël ce n'est pas si mal, n'est-ce pas ? L'interrogea Sakura.  
\- C'est vrai mais c'est seulement parce que tu es là."

* * *

Eh voilà le dernier ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture~ Je me suis bien amusé à les écrire en tout cas !

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis dans les review~

Encore une fois je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes !

Mél.


End file.
